


Sid the Matchmaker

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant:Modern Times [1]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Sid thought his friends Jubilee and Isabella would be great with each other, so Sid decides the two of them should meet and hope sparks fly between them.
Relationships: jubilee/isabella
Series: Galavant:Modern Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sid the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent any works to be published on the ao3 app

This was supposed to be simple! He would introduce Jubilee to Isabella after the debate, when Gal and Isabella would take them for drinks, sadly for this plan to work he needed to bring Jubilee to Isabella’s and Madelena’s debate about who the Jewel of Valencia belongs to. It was black tie and he very much doubts a short black skirt and a t shirt with the words “Fuck Madelena” on it counts as black tie. So, Sid was less than thrilled to see her attire when she pulled up to the hotel, the debate was taking place at.

“You can’t wear that. Yes, Madelena’s face would be hilarious. “ Sid sighed. “But they won’t let you in wearing that.” 

“Is it the skirt?” Jubilee cackled. 

“I was talking about the shirt.”

“I knoow Sidney. I was just fucking with you.” Jubilee took the shirt off and revealed the skirt to be a short black dress. Sid knew that dress would give her some nasty looks from the conservatives but Sid didn’t care. That dress was tamed considering the shit she could serve up there. 

She threw her shirt into a bag strapped to her motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his. “I can’t believe you wore that on a motorcycle.”

“And I can’t believe your trying to set me up with an ambassador.” Jubilee retorted. 

“Isabella is like you. She may be into politics but she seems to not care what anyone thinks of her. She will throw fists at anyone who tries to harm her friends. She reminds me of you in a lot of ways. Your just more…” Sid tried to come up with a word to describe her that won’t sound insulting. “outspoken with your beliefs and Isabella can be a bit more soft and compassionate. I think you two will at least be good friends if you end up not being into her that way.” 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll take your word about this. I very much doubt you would prank me like this. Let’s just get this boring debate over. I’d very much rather getting hammered. Are we meeting at the Enchanted Forest?” Jubilee asked.

“ No not this time I’m afraid. Gal still thinks he’s straight.”

“How about Isabella? Is she bi, pan, a lesbian?”

“She still identifies as straight, but don’t worry, I think she’s starting to question.” 

“SID!!” Jubilee shouted. “Kind of important that she knows she’s not straight.”

“Why? This is a drink between friends and if that dress makes her realize she’s not straight, well that’s just a coincidence and besides I still think you two will hit it off. Women born in wealth who don’t have their heads stuck up their asses. You guys have so much in common.”

“Fine, Sid but you should of told me she was straight.” 

“I know.” Sid sighed. “How about your drinks are on me? To make this up to you. You get free booze and maybe make a friend.”

“Ok, fine. But I’m going to complain the whole time at the debate.”

“Deal.”

She kept her word. Jubilee complained the whole time. Gal even asked if she’s always like this.

“Yes and no. I made her mad and this is payback. So no she doesn’t complain that often, yes she’s always that spiteful and petty.” 

Sid wondered if Jubilee would get drunk before they got to the bar. She usually hates wine but he supposed since they didn’t serve any other drinks, she decided to make due. 

“Hey, Gal. Where did you say this bar was again.” Sid whispered.

Galavant glanced over at Jubilee downing her third cup of wine “Don’t worry the bar is at the hotel and Isabella’s family rented four hotel rooms for us here. Don’t need to worry about her driving her car dunk.”

“Motorcycle.” 

Galavant took another glance at her. “Really?”

Sid just nodded and took another sip of his wine. 

He wasn’t sure who won the debate that night. He’s sure he’ll hear on the news tomorrow, about who the journalists think won, but Isabella did well. When Isabella debates with Madelena she admitted she tries to get sympathy. Even though Madelena was charismatic and can win debates easily, that’s not where her power comes from. She is a master manipulator, people are nothing more than toys to her. She knows how to make people lift her to power, as easily as Sid could make his GI Joes march to battle. She knows who to befriend and when to betray to get what she wants. It will all be behind the scenes. If Madelena was to get the Jewel of Valencia it won’t be through debate. It will be through more unsavory means. Which is why Isabella is trying to win people over through compassion. If Madelena was getting the more powerful allies, Isabella needed to get as many allies as she can. If she can get enough voters to side with her, she could sway the vote for the next election in theory and maybe that will make Madelena’s allies think twice.

Isabella walked over to their table, looking even more regal than Madelena or at least Sid thought so. “You must be Jubilee.” Isabella reached a hand out to shake a surprisingly sober Jubilee. He thought she would be more drunk. 

“And you must be Isabella.” 

“That’s me.” Isabella giggled awkwardly. “Sid says that he thinks we’ll get along swimmingly.

“Yeah, he told me something similar.” Jubilee responded draining the last bit of wine in her glass. 

“Well, I think if we were truly get to know each other better, we should continue this conversation in private. I have to be a different person during political events. I smuggled some beer and whiskey to me my room. Want to come?”

“Ambassador, you don’t even need to ask. I would love some whiskey.” And with that Sid smirked as he watched the two women run off. His plan seemed to work quicker then he thought, though he supposes he won’t know till morning.


End file.
